


Superheroes

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James questions his role as a Crown Prosecutor. Alesha tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Unsafe."

She found him at his usual pub. Sitting down, she pushed his drink away. “James—“

“People put such faith in us. Why? We’re not superheroes to be idolized…believed in.”

Alesha knew he was referring to Louise. “We are superheroes, kind of. At least in some people’s eyes. We listen and fight for good when others can’t or won’t.” She caught James’s eyes. “They know that good stops at nothing to triumph over evil.”

James shook his head. “But what if we don’t triumph? What then?” He looked to the TV over her shoulder.

Alesha just placed her hand on his in comfort.


End file.
